


Live A Little 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This one was written for the Bingo Challenge back in 2015... it was a blank spot on the bingo card and this is what I came up with :p





	Live A Little 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the Bingo Challenge back in 2015... it was a blank spot on the bingo card and this is what I came up with :p

~*~  
  
“No. No way.” Miranda said instantly as she realised why Andrea had brought her to where they were.   
  
“What?” Andy asked. “Why?”   
  
“This is so very illegal. That's why!” Miranda replied, glaring at her lover. “I can't believe you thought this would be a good idea! Not to mention we could get injured! It's pitch black.”  
  
“Oh, come on! You were saying only yesterday you wish you were more spontaneous and daring. This is all those things!” Andy responded. “Dylan did this the other month and he didn't get caught.”  
  
Miranda sighed as she felt Andrea’s arms encircle her waist.   
  
“What do you say, wanna live a little, and forget about stupid responsible rules?” Andy asked, nuzzling Miranda's neck. Come on!   
  
“Alright.” Miranda said, and felt Andrea squeeze her in excitement.   
  
“Yay.” Andy said.   
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and leaned into Andrea’s lips kissing her neck. “But if we get caught it's on you, and you're explaining it to Leslie.”   
  
“We won't get caught.” Andy said. “We can't. Leslie is too hard to handle.”   
  
“Even more so than me?” Miranda asked.  
  
Andy just gave Miranda a look and her lover snorted.   
  
“It looks too steep, Andrea.” Miranda said and jumped upon hearing the tell-tale coyote howl.   
  
“I'll guide you.” Andy responded. “Just take my hand.” She said holding it out to her lover.   
  
Miranda looked at the hand and down the steep hill to the Hollywood sign.   
  
“Do you trust me?” Andy asked.   
  
“Of course I do.” Miranda said.  
  
“Then take my hand.” Andy responded, shaking said hand.   
  
Sighing Miranda bit the inside of her cheek before taking her lovers hand, and allowed her brunette beauty to guide her down the hill. “Now I understand why you made me wear flat boots.” She murmured as she watched Andrea move the flash light around looking out for rocks or anything that could cause them to trip.   
  
It wasn't much longer until they came to a stop near the Hollywood sign.   
  
“Wow!” Andy breathed, looking up at the sign.   
  
“It's a lot bigger than it looks from afar.” Miranda said, swallowing hard, heart thumping, completely nervous about this whole thing.   
  
“I know.” Andy said. “It's so cool though.” She added in awe.   
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. “How, pray tell, are we to get up there?”  
  
“Easy.” Andy said. “Climb up.”   
  
The Runway Editor studied the letters. It was obvious which one looked easier to climb and sit on and would have a greater view of Los Angeles. “The H.” Miranda commented, looking over at Andrea. “You first.”  
  
“Righto.” Andy replied as she stepped forward and grabbed onto the H sign and began climbing. “See, not hard at all.” She said as she looked down at Miranda who's eyes were glued on her butt and not watching how she was climbing. “You quite right there?”   
  
Miranda blushed from getting caught. “Just checking out what's mine and only mine.”   
  
“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Andy responded before lifting herself up and situated herself in the middle of the letter H. “Your turn.”   
  
Miranda looked around nervously again before shaking her head and throwing her hands up. “I swear you're a bad influence on me!” She said breathlessly as she grabbed a hold of the sign and began climbing up. “Are you sure this is a good idea? It's a lot higher up than I originally thought.” She questioned, the nervousness showing in her tone of voice.   
  
“Scared?” Andy asked, cocking an eyebrow. “We don't have to do this, I'll get down.” She said, and started to move.   
  
“Don't be ridiculous.” Miranda instantly said. “You're already up there. Just help me sit where you are.” She huffed and held out her hand which she noticed was shaking.   
  
“You're really freaked by breaking the law, aren't you?” Andy asked, taking her lovers hand, and helped Miranda easily and carefully situate herself next to her.   
  
“Yes.” Miranda breathed. “And freaked that we are going to fall to our deaths.”  
  
“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Andy murmured as she put a strong arm around Miranda. “And no one can possibly see us. It's not like how it is in the movies.” Andy said. “Stop worrying. Were fine.”  
  
Miranda slowly released her hand from where it gripped the side of the sign and looked out over the hill. “It is pretty breathtaking seeing it from up here.” She softly said, her fingers entwining with Andrea’s. “But you do realise this is incredibly crazy?”  
  
Andy shrugged. “We only live once. Gotta live a little bit, and not let fear keep us back.”  
  
Miranda turned to her lover. “I suppose you're right.” She said, and leaned forward, lips capturing Andrea’s.   
  
They kissed for a couple of moments, cupping cheeks and hands running through hair, before slowly pulling away for air.   
  
Miranda rested her head against Andrea’s shoulder and sighed when her lover put her strong as always comforting arm around her shoulder.   
  
They sat in companionable silence as they took in the amassing views of the Californian skyline.   
  
They weren’t sure how long they had been sitting there when suddenly a huge bright spotlight was upon them, blinding them, and Miranda groaned in annoyance.   
  
“That would be bloody right!” Miranda snapped, huffing in annoyance as she turned to glare at Andrea who looked at her with a sheepish smile.  
  
They were told to get down off the sign and once they did and slowly, but surely, made their way to flat ground they spotted a police car in the distances.   
  
“I told you this was a bad idea.” Miranda muttered as they walked closer to the waiting LAPD officers.   
  
Andy was surprised they had managed to sit up there for as long as they had. She knew it would end like this, but knew they could talk their way out of it and that is what she did.   
  
The LAPD had sympathised upon realising Miranda Priestly was an extremely well known fashion editor and the news of this could not get out, but that Andy and Miranda would happily pay a fine.   
  
They were asked if they were aware they were in a restricted area, that not only they could have harmed themselves but the wildlife that lived in the park, and they were fined. It was a hefty price in Andy's eyes but for Miranda it was nothing.   
  
“See, that was okay, they didn't arrest us.” Andy said as they began walking away, the officers getting back into their vehicle. “Nothing to worry about!”  
  
“Oh, had that happened you would have been walking back to Manhattan and not before receiving a good spanking.” Miranda responded.   
  
“Well, I have been very naughty to talk you into doing this tonight and so I think I do need to be spanked.” Andy said.   
  
Miranda stopped at the passenger side of the car. She shook her head. “You're terrible. Get in the car.”  
  
Andy bit her lip, and chuckled softly as she got behind the wheel. “You love me.”  
  
Miranda’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Just drive.”   
  
FIN  
  
~*~  
  



End file.
